unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
WoodWallman
WoodWallman is the fusion between Woodman and Wallman, obviously. It happens when Woodman and Wallman used their Stoopid Fuushun Rungs to create this monster, where he went to a planet for 10 years to where he then traveled the UnMultiverse and realized they had a child but some other stuff happened and a novel was made out of it. Trust me it's going to get extremely weird. The whole WoodWallman thing was basically everyone hates this dude, but not because he was annoying but he lead an army and killed over a billion people in which he proceeded to take over the UnWorld and UnMultiverse himself with him even recruiting The Undefeatables on his army even though some of the lesser council revolted but they were killed by WoodWallman but after they unfused they fused back making the fusion permanent to the point where the consciousness of Woodman and Wallman drifting off into another universe were they were happily in their bodies so Wallman was able to make the Fuushun Rungs more stable. And that's only one of the things they done. Biography Woodman decides he wants to take a (painful) trip down memory lane in Pluto, so he convinces Wallman to go to Pluto in his time machine while Evil Mani-Mani is trying to manipulate their minds in order to free him and cause havoc once again which fails. As they land on Pluto, they spot two olden Fuushun Rungs in the crystals that engulfed Pluto all those years back. Mani-Mani thought this was the perfect plan so he used his evil magic to break the crystals, releasing the Fuushun Rungs. Wallman realized the tech was outdated for the time and fixed it to be modern. In looks, not actually fixing its issues. So when Woodman and Wallman actually try it, WoodWallman is born. Now the personality is that it's extremely charismatic and extremely likeable, in which Woodman is trait 1 and Wallman is trait 2. You can probably see where this is going as it's curious and goes to a planet. We actually don't know what happened there, but what we know is that the fusion had a child with the Pee Limit Prophet that inherits his power and Limit Prophet power naturally which was actually the messenger that 10 people can use the Fuushun Rungs at the same time. Timeline Split: Rule Of Fuushun Rungs After the events of the planet, the fusion started thinking for himself. To where he felt he was so self-absorbed, he went to UnWorld and took over some of Pac-Land easily. Then the world, then the multiverse, and then the climax. In where he goes and does something so ridiculous that you won't believe it worked. Getting The Undefeatables on their side, in which it works as I said. Of course some people revolted, mainly in the lower council, and easily killed them. But after 10 years of WoodWallman, the fusion finally became undone but the consciousness of WoodWallman became so developed that they were actually melted together. So then a form was made; Perfected ESP-Stressed Holy God Rosé Anger Kane-ken x20 Centillion Googolplexian Mega Betamax Instinct Mastered Potential Success God Slicer Ballerina O-Type Eighth Grade Super Spirit Death Ball Form 4. Simply referred to as Perfected ESP-Stressed HGRAKX20CGMBIMPSGSBOTEGSSDB4, this put him back together and banished the consciousness of Woodman and Wallman went into their own timeline as the timeline has split into two where one is where the new WoodWallman permanently fused calling himself, "Pureman." And the one we have the one they're in right now. The Pureman timeline has saw the defeat of the WoodWallman there thanks to Jevil, but lets continue on. The Perfection Of WoodWallman After Woodman spent some time on the Fuushun Rungs, he finally perfected them in order to make a Vegito. So then they tested it again, and it worked. Once they took the Fuushun Rungs off, WoodWallman was disassembled. And that's the end of it for now. Abilities Not only does he has both powers of Woodman and Wallman, but two new transformations. Perfected ESP-Stressed HGRAKX20CGMBIMPSGSBOTEGSSDB4 This form allows WoodWallman/Pureman to become immensely strong due to the ESP Stressing and that's it's Mega Betamax Instinct Mastered which is basically the most powerful fighting technique, there's also that it's a more advanced version of Holy God with the highest amount Kane-ken can have besides Kane-ken Times Graham's Number which has been known to be impossible to achieve on its own. But with it being this thing called God Slicer Ballerina which increases your speed and that your hand can now cut anything if you karate chop it in half and the fact it's O-Type which stresses power to even further extents which actually increases power and then the final part is that Eighth Grade is the highest grade your power will go and the Super Spirit Death Ball part isn't really that integral but makes it extremely slower along with Form 4 makes it even slower that it can barely move a limb but it can float so yeah. Holy God Rosé To put it simple, it's really just a buffer and powered up version of WoodWallman. It can really just make things stronger and faster and some energy balls but who really cares about that. But that's it for WoodWallman though. Personality In the Pureman version of the Fuushun Rungs, he was charismatic and likeable. However in the current timeline he's actually annoying and dumb, which means that Wallman is in control and that he's been dumbed down due to that. Category:Guys Category:The truly most evil guys ever in this land that you have to go to the bathroom so SO bad and pee AND poopoo Category:Idiots Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Ultra powerful Category:Fused Guys Category:Guys with a big ego Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Members of the Jevil Force